Gabrielle: The Warrior Bard
by EllieLover19
Summary: Not the actual series, but the episode descriptions for the upcoming series. The series is set to debut sometime this spring, and season 2 episode descriptions are in the works.


**101:** **Not Another Sacrifice**

Three years after her friend's death, Gabrielle continues the fight of the greater good. But surprisingly things have been quiet for the bard since the warrior princess's death. But one day Gabrielle receives an invitation to a poetry reading in Athens, she's not quite sure who the main attraction is though. Meanwhile a few local thugs try to round up some hestian virgins for a ritual that could possibly mean the end of Greece.

**102: A Tortured Soul**

Gabrielle is constantly plagued by dreams of Xena being tortured in a distorted hell dimension. After meeting up with Virgil in a near village, she tells him of her dreams. He suggests the village psychic to help Gabrielle with her visions, but after the wise woman looks into Gabrielle's mind, the warrior bard realizes her nightmares are actually reality. The psychic tells Gabrielle and Virgil that there's only one way to save their friend. And that is to relocate to the hell dimension, and find Xena in the complex world. But first they have to die…

**103: The Race Seen Roun' the World Pt 1**

The start of this three-part episode begins when Gabrielle and Virgil are traveling through a local village. They find a man that's really overdoing the body paint, he seems suspicious and Gabrielle wonders what he may want with the people in the village. He's looking for an ancient temple that holds the aura of the deceased Gods, Xena killed. The mysterious man who dawns the name Darius, looks to bring the gods back to their immortal form. He claims that Zeus and his family members are the only ones that can heal the pain that was caused in his mysterious past. Gabrielle tries to persuade the man from bringing back the Gods, but he protests to it and continues on his journey to the temple. Gabrielle must beat him half way around the world to stop his plans that will bring oppression to the entire world. But what Darius doesn't know is, without the Goddess of Love and the original God of War, his pain won't be healed. Darius still has a few tricks up his sleeve though, tricks that could get Gabrielle and her friends in serious life threatening danger.

**104: The Race Seen Roun' the World Pt 2**

The race continues around the world to the temple of the deceased Gods. During the race Gabrielle and Darius accidentally meet up, along with a horde of harpies, Meanwhile, Virgil tries to locate Aphrodite and Ares, but they're no where to be found.

**105: See, Look What You Did!**

After releasing Zeus, Darius realizes the mistake he made after the king of the gods brings back his entire destructive family. Zeus has no interest in helping Darius and decides to continue his reign over Greece but he's going to do it a little different this time. There will be blood, lots of blood, not only will Greece be affected by his plans but the whole world will suffer. Gabrielle and Darius must join forces to take down the Olympian Gods once again.

**106: Jealousy Rears Its Fishy Head**

After saving a young woman's purse from a desperate peddler, Virgil receives lots of attention from the young lady, Sarina. He welcomes it and Gabrielle, well; Gabrielle gets "not jealous". Gabrielle tries to convince Sarina that she's not his type, which only ends up into a fight, not hand-to-hand. Soon a prank war begins between the two girls and there can only be one champion. Oh, and guess who's the prize.

**107: Well Listen To Mah Story 'Bout Gabrielle**

Ted Raimi comes up with an idea for a Xena spin-off series, _Gabrielle: The Warrior Bard_, he calls it. But after his nemesis from college stills the scripts, Ted must convince the CW network that it was his idea, but when that doesn't work, call on Xena and Gabrielle…or Lucy Lawless and Renee O' Connor.

**108: There's Something About Gabrielle Pt 1**

The gang has another run-in with the same thugs from the poetry reading in Greece, they follow them to a cave where more of the Hestian Virgins are being sacrificed. Gabrielle and the gang stop the thugs before they've sacrificed the whole lot of them, fortunately they succeed, unfortunately many of the sisters of Hestia were lost in the fire. After leaving the cave Gabrielle begins to act strangely…

**109: There's Something About Gabrielle Pt 2**

Gabrielle's strange antics begin to worry the gang, well everyone but Ares. They try to help her by seeing the village healer, but once the healer gets to healing, Gabrielle goes on a rampage that leaves a trail of blood and carnage. Virgil, Aphrodite and Ares try to track her down but it seems she's moving quicker by the second, and Aphrodite learns that Ares is keeping a secret that has something to do with Gabrielle's destructive behavior.

**110: Hope is Hard to Find (Season Finale) **

The trail of the warrior bard is starting to heat up; it seems as though she's growing weaker rather than stronger. They follow her tracks to an abandoned tavern; there they witness her opening a portal. She jumps in and along with her goes Virgil. He doesn't believe his eyes once he and Gabrielle mount on an all too- familiar plain.


End file.
